


Confidential swing conversations: Widow and Hawkeye

by Waltzingindreams



Series: Conversations with Natasha Romanov on Laura Barton's swings [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Friendship, other characters in flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzingindreams/pseuds/Waltzingindreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I am such a fan of (Matt Friction's) comicverse Clint, which is much the opposite of movie-Clint (esp AoU), I kind of made a fix it?</p><p>Or:<br/>Fury thinks the Avengers need another 'Coulson'-moment. Thankfully, he goes about it differently and much less radically. Natasha and Clint react to his new set-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential swing conversations: Widow and Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> My very first ff in years! And my first one here! And my first Avengers one! Many firsts for this story, but I do hope you like it...it will be part of a series of conversations with Natasha on the swings, which takes place in Age of Ultron (movie). The particular moment in the movie is during the hideout of the Avengers at"Laura Barton's". And yes, she has swings in her big ass yard. If there is demand, that is! I have already set up the next parts, so please do leave your feedback or kudos if you like it!
> 
> Oh, and I wrote this at 3AM as a non-native English speaker, so do forgive me for any mistakes!

(For the sake of the story, consider Clint’s work outfit to be similar to his old comics one, with a face-hiding mask.)

‘So was this your or Fury’s idea?’

Natasha sits down next to Clint, wearing a purple bathrobe with “auntie Nat” written on the back. They are seated on swings, located a few meters from the country house where the Avengers are currently catching their breath. Clint chuckles as he sees her wearing the robe and sips his beer while subtly checking his environment before engaging in the conversation. 

‘Fury contacted me with this little scheme and I went along… after I learned he was not actually joking.’

‘Clint Barton, the devoted husband and father…’

She smirks, and he gives her a light tug. Though Natasha had not had any clue of this whole set-up, she had played along effortlessly as soon as she caught on. He could only imagine the inner horror she experienced when she had been addressed as auntie Nat, as well as playing along the part of the comfortable member of the Barton family. She had especially been relieved to find that the pregnant “Laura”, was only carrying a fake belly when she touched her belly. Though she had been worried that it could seem over the top, the other avengers had apparently taken to it effortlessly. 

‘I didn’t know “Laura” was in the field again.’  
‘Well, she is one of our best. Plus, nobody knows her since she is Fury’s favorite undercover.’

They looked at each other, smirking at the bizarreness of the whole situation. 

‘How are you?’

She noticed him diverting his attention instantly, immediately sensing that he was not, in fact, alright. He had not been, actually, since Loki. But, believing in both him and their relationship, she trusted him to come to her when he was ready. Clint kept silent, which told her enough.

‘How is Kate?’

She waited a few seconds, before figuring out that he had probably taken out the hearing device that made his ‘handicap’ invisible. She tapped him on the shoulder, repeating the message in sign language. Clint, relieved for the change of the topic, replied verbally again.

‘She is fine. Still thrilled about her role in the New York thing.’

He gave her a self-depreciating smile, apparently still ashamed for his emotional and physical state after Loki’s spell wore off. While Clint had been “a mess”, as he remembers it, (which was only natural after his experience, Nat always replies), Kate Bishop had taken over the Hawkeye role during the New York confrontation. 

Kate, Clint’s pupil and partner-in-crime was as good, if not better an archer and a reasonably well martial arts fighter. After Clint had taken her in as a pupil, Natasha too had taken after the young girl, training her when they were both up to it in the occasions Natasha came to Clint’s. Of course, this was all before Loki. With Loki’s imposition on Clint, Kate had been forced to harden up, reaching a new height when Natasha had called her in at Clint’s insistence for the final war with Loki. Kate had done surprisingly well, even using a voice warper to imitate Clint’s voice as to hide her actual identity. Natasha had felt a strange sense of pride of the girl, both of her accomplishments as well as her loyalty to Clint and his reputation.

‘Give her my best, when you see her.’

‘You know she would love to see you, right?’

This time it was Natasha who gave the self-depreciating smile.

‘She is fond of you, you know? And she is not even a new person, really, just keep ‘Hawkeye’ in your very selected list of those you can tolerate,’ he teased her.

Natasha laughed a little this time, glad to see Clint is his regular element. 

‘Two for the price of one, huh?’

Clint nodded as they continued chuckling, taking in the calm night.

‘Should we discuss anything else, Hawkeye? Children, wives, dogs?! I am surprised Pizzadog is actually here to play your pet.’

They chuckled again, this time because of the only truth in the whole set-up.

‘What can I say? Fury works in mysterious ways.’

Clint brought it with the perfect dash of drama, which made Natasha chuckle again. In all their banter, they saw “Laura” approaching.

‘Hey guys.’

“Laura” was all smiles, probably basking in the bizarreness of the scenario only they three knew the truth of. Yes, this was definitely one of those occasions that they would cackle about if they beat Ultron. If, Natasha pointed out to herself. 

‘Hey, honey. We were just talking about you! And our…uhm…oldest daughter?’

Clint immediately pulled a face as he referred to Kate as his daughter, by lack of imagination, while Natasha watched the scene, of which only they were present, gleefully. Though all of them knew of the façade, none of them, professional as they were, let it drop. 

'Diner is served, so if you are ready?'

Natasha and Clint shared a look again, a pinch of alerm clear in their eyes. 

'Yes, let's go.'

With that, the three of them went to the other Avengers, who were still basking in the homely setting of Clint's supposed family. 

'You know your 'wive' can't cook to save her life! How do you intend to solve that?!'

Natasha whispered. Clint just shrugged, as she entered the house with Natasha closely behind him.

'I guess that is what Fury saw as Pizzadog's mission.'

**Author's Note:**

> So I want (again, if anyone likes the story at all) "Laura" to be a surprise addition to the movie (my take on it anyway), but someone original from comicverse...any suggestions? It could be anyone, who i can work into the story! (For all we know it's Wade Wilson in an amazing outfit...could you imagine?!!)


End file.
